The Power of Love
by Mercyless Fate
Summary: A dark figure has hypnotized Digimon to capture Sora. Can the digidestined save the day? or will evil reign supreme. Mild References to Sex at the end, bit of Kissing and violence.
1. Return to the Digiworld

Been ages since I last saw Digimon, only recently started reading fanfics about them, and it brought on me a feeling to write my own. Because of how long it has been expect certain things to be out of place or names spelt slightly wrong, I will try my best though, please review whenever you can, constructive feedback is much appreciated. Hope you enjoy. It is a sort of alternative ending for the first series, the second just forget about, because I never watched any after the first, this starts 7 years after the fall of Apocalymon, and there is only 6 of the original 8 Digidestined in this story. Sorry for the long starting paragraph, but I am amateur ;), onto the story.

-  
Chapter 1 - Return to the Digiworld The sky was grey in the Digital World, the constant darkness engulfed the usually pleasant world of the Digimon, from one dark lord to the next it seemed a never ending circle of hatred and despair continued to wash over these lands.

The watchful eyes of the new dictator of the Digiworld stared almost blankly over his new empire knowing that soon he would have to fight the legendary digidestined. However this man was not of this world, and some how he held the power of the digimon in his mere hands.

A Ladydevimon entered the room, eyeing the Human as she seemed to almost stalk her prey, finally ending up just behind him, she carefully wrapped her arms around shoulders from behind, kissing the man on the back of his neck, causing the man to smile wickedly, but deep down her knew there was a certain someone he had always wanted.

T.K was the first to wake, clawing his way up off the ground he was sleeping on, and dodging the broken glass, he carefully rubbed his eyes. The whole gang had a huge party for old times sakes, and T.K was not used to drinking so much, his head was beating and he felt like he was going to be sick but managed to keep it at bay. He looked over the living room, to notice Sora starting to wake, T.K found it funny to watch his brother Matt and Tai, constantly trying to impress her, which resulted in them both missing out.

T.K went into the Kitchen and sat down on a chair, leaning his head in his hands as his temples seemed to beat like drums. Sora noticed T.K and entered herself, also careful not to wake anyone, she walked to a chair also and sat down looking at T.K wondering what was up with him.

"Whats wrong?" Sora questioned the teenager, who looked up slowly and replied with a small smile "I had too much to drink, I am feeling the effects that's all... Anyway Matt and Tai seemed to be all over you last night" Sora smiled slightly and gave a forced sounding laugh to hide how she thought "Yeah I know..." T.K had to ask the question "So do you like either of them?" Sora seemed to blush slightly and turned her head to hide her emotions "Erm, yeah but I can't break the others heart, I can't bring myself to do it..." T.K put his left hand on her shoulder as he gave his thoughts on the matter "Well, you should just tell whoever it is, I think I know who it is anyway, but just tell him."

Sora gave a nervous smile as she heard Tai get up and moan, she looked at T.K who laughed knowing it was Tai she liked and got up to get something to drink out of the fridge to help his hangover. T.K looked in the fridge and suddenly something caught his eye, something he had not seen some time, it was his old Digimon tag and crest. He gave a small gulp and quickly grabbed it and put it in his pocket.

Sora walked up to Tai who was holding his head until he was Sora, and suddenly brushed his hand through his hair trying to look his best. "Tai, there is something I have to tell you..." Tai looked worried thinking she was going to tell him that she was not interested in him. "Tai, I-I Like you..." Tai didn't know what to make of this and thought the worst and spoke "...but only as a friend, I get ya..." Sora quickly replied with a smile "No, I mean..." She then came closer to Tai, putting her arms around his neck, and kissed him gently on the lips. Tai caught up in the moment kissed back in shock but also excitement.

T.K came out of the kitchen not even noticing the two kissing and finally breaking and looking at T.K who seemed more pale than before. Sora looked at T.K thinking he was about to pass out or something, she stopped him with by grabbing his shoulders from behind and spoke to him "T.K what's up, you look like you have seen a ghost" T.K shook his head, coming out of a some sort of transe he was in, he didn't even remember leaving the kitchen and with a hint of shock he told them what he had found "It's that I found this..." He showed his tag and the pair looked at each other, puzzled. Tai spoke first "O forget it T.K, probably a prank or something..." T.K didn't believe it and carried on upstairs.

T.K walked into the bathroom when a voice appeared from behind him "Hey T.K!" T.K turned around even more spooked as he saw Patamon standing on the landing. T.K quickly scooped him up and locked the bathroom door with them inside. "Why are you here Patamon?" Patamon looked upset he didn't think T.K was too happy with him here and his wings lowered in a sign of this "What's the matter, don't you want me here..." T.K sighed and gave a small smile to his old friend "Of course I do, but usually whenever you turn up it means something bad is going to happen..." Patamon, lowers his wings again after they were brought up by T.K's initial words, Patamon was here for that very reason, the digiworld needed the help of the Humans again. "Erm, yeah sorry... well I hate to say it then, but we do need your help. It is too hard to tell you."

T.K's eyes went black, he suddenly went blind as he begun to feel weak. A humming noise could be heard as T.K slowly opened his eyes, he was on the floor and had to stand back up. He slowly regained his vision and looked around, he was no longer in the kitchen, but somewhere else. He was in a prison of sorts and he quickly realised this and ran to the bars. Patamon strolled in with a being dressed all in black. They approached the gate, the mans mouth revealing a grin of hatred. T.K couldn't understand this and talked to Patamon, who he thought was still his best friend "Patamon why am I locked up in a cell?" Patamon did not speak, it didn't even look like he heard anything. The Black figure laughed "Your little friend is under my powers, and so too will you soon... you see I need something, or rather someone, and you can get it for me." T.K looked angered and spoke with a louder tone as if he was about to explode with rage "What have you done with Patamon! and what makes you think I will do anything for you!" The man stared, this one would be harder to break it seems, he turned around and left, Patamon walking behind as if in a trance.

-  
You must review for my own sanity, no really I want to know where I can improve, so please do not just say it is ok, tell me what can make it great! Thank you my many fans! 


	2. Despair and Hope

Chapter 2 - Dispair and Hope

All of the DigiDestined had awoken from their slumber, the moaning continued as nearly all of them felt the effects of last night. Matt yawned as he looked outside, seeing Tai and Sora talking, he guessed they were just talking as normal to one another, but then Sora kissed Tai on the cheek and walked inside again. Matt was left with his jaw open, until Izzy entered with a curious look.

"Matt, have you seen T.K?" Matt came out of his stare and looked at Izzy, wondering where his little brother was. "No, ask Sora she was up when he was" Izzy nodded and went into the Kitchen to speak with Sora. Matt went back into his previous thoughts, how could Sora fall for that loser Tai and not him. Matt walked off upstairs in a confused but also angry mood.

Izzy located Sora as she walked into the kitchen, red in her cheeks, Izzy instantly knowing why, but currently this was not his top priority, he looked concerned "Sora where is T.K he is missing, no one has left and last we knew he was with you." Sora thought hard, T.K was a good friend and she knew he wouldn't leave without telling one of them. "Have you tried the bathroom, he was looking sick last time I saw him, pale, like he saw a ghost, he is probably being sick as we speak." Izzy nodded and walked to the stairs to call to Matt.

Matt slammed his fist into the wall, caring little for the pain it inflicted on him, it was then he heard a voice. "Matt what's wrong?" Matt turned around slowly, his eyes widening with confusion as he realised the voice must be "Gabumon!" Gabumon smilied as Matt ran to him. "Why are you here Gabumon!" "T.K is in the digital world, he is in great peril, their is no time to tell the others" Matt felt weak and sunk to his knees, his eyes went blank.

"Matt! is T.K up there?" Izzy heard no reply, only Matt speaking to someone else, he guessed it was T.K and so ran up to see him. "Hey T.K" Izzy walked around the corner, but his guess was wrong, matt was on his knees, and he slowly disappeared from this world with his eyes closed. "...Holy Shit..." Izzy sword in a whisper as he saw one of his friends disappear to where he guessed would have to be the digiworld.

"Hey let me out!" T.K gave a loud roar of a tone as his voice was aching from constant shouting, tears begun to run down his eyes as he turned around and slid down the bars with his back leant against them. He put his head into his arms and begun to cry much more. "Hey keep it down will ya T.K" T.K looked up and saw Matt holding his neck like it was hurting. "Matt!" T.K got up and hugged his brother, it seemed time was going quicker than on earth in this place as T.K seemed to have been locked up for several hours. "T.K where are we, and where is Gabumon?" T.K looked shocked, not Matt too... "Gabumon, like Patamon, has been brainwashed by some strange guy in a black robe, the same happened to me." Matt did the same as T.K had just done and slid down the wall and sat against the wall, staring blankly contemplating what was to come.

Izzy shot into the livingroom with his Laptop in hand, the gang looked at Izzy thinking he was just going to put some porn onto the screen and show everyone like he did last night. Izzy though was serious they had not seen him so worried looking in some time. Kari walked up to Izzy and asked him "What's up Izzy, you seem a little serious suddenly" Izzy carried on typing but spoke at the same time "T.K and Matt are in the Digiworld, for what, I do not know, I saw Matt disappear upstairs, I want no one to go up there until I find out what is happening."

Kari looked concerned and instantly ran out of the livingroom and ran upstairs. She shot around the corner and bumped into her digimon, Gatomon. Kari helped her digimon up as it brushed itself off and waved to Kari "Kari!" "Gatomon!" Kari picked up her feline digimon and ran downstairs and called for Izzy "Izzy it's Gatomon! Gatomon is here!"

The Dark Figure entered the room once more, the bars keeping Matt's fist and the figure's face apart. Matt gabbed the bars and shouted at the man "If you dare hurt my brother, I swear I will kill you!" The figure laughed. He brought his hand up and then back down, and Matt fell to the floor like his knees had gave in. Matt looked shocked as the Figure looked at T.K. T.K couldn't help himself but start to lightly sob. "T.K..." The figure spoke in an almost playful way, obviously trying to scare the boy. "I can let you leave if you help me..." T.K looked up holding back the wanting to say what. He stared at the figure, as the man grinned and then suddenly looked at Matt. "Matt, I can help you get your revenge on Tai, help me and I promise you and your friends can leave" Matt looked puzzeled there was only one more in the cell, and it was his brother "What do you mean, Friends?" The Figure grinned more "O more are coming soon, and the longer I have to wait the more will happen to them..."

Izzy heared Kari and dropped his laptop and ran to Kari, Gatomon grinned at Izzy as Kari started to disappear. Izzy looked on in worry, not knowing where she was going, however the body of Kari suddenly stopped digitizing as a new figure appeared behind Kari from out of the walls. A man covered in white emerged holding in his hands a small device. The digimon fell to the floor barely breathing, Kari instantly grabbed it and looked to the unknown man. "What did you do to Gatomon!" The figure sighed "I have cured her, she was under a spell" "Huh?" Kari anwered unsure of what he meant. "A digital spell. Gatomon was not herself, and she was going to hand you in to the current ruler of the digital world, he is a human like us, and knows the secrets only I know, I can help you rescue your friends, but I need access to a computer." Izzy could not totally trust the man even though it felt right too "Who are you?" The man sighed once more "I was sent here to help you, sent by your dear friend Gennai infact" Izzy begun to slightly trust him and handed him reluctantly his laptop which he grabbed from the couch which it dropped on.

The dark figure realised T.K would not budge and realised that his older brother would be far more easier to control. The dark man held out his hand at the human who was unable to walk, Matt looked at the hand with fear, but then suddenly he stared blankly as if Matt no longer lived. T.K watched his brother change, and gave a slight gasp as suddenly his courage and strength returned. T.K shot up off the ground and ran to the bars, punching at the hand, his arm going through the bars. The hand was about to hit when Matt suddenly caught T.K's arm. Matt grabbed T.K by the troat and hurled him to the other side of the room. T.K now crying from the pain and his brothers actions was brought up by the collar of his shiry and punched in the face, causing his nose 


	3. TK's Turmoil

Chapter 3 - T.K's Turmoil

T.K's eyes slowly opening, his head was hurting more than before, and he could feel a stinging pain all over his face. He looked down while still lying and saw a pool of drying blood, he suddenly remembered what had happened and started to breath heavily almost having a fit. T.K's eyes watered and he lost all control of himself, he weeped uncontrolably, the one thing he depended more on in life had nearly killed him, how could he ever trust someone again.

The white man suddenly brought up what appeared to be a map of a certain place, it was surrounded by lava and up on top of a large mountain stood a buidling, a mansion of sorts. The white robed man pointed at it "This is where Matt and T.K are" As he spoke Matt entered the room, acting normal, he just sat on a chair opposite them, wondering why everyone was looking at him strangely "Matt..." Izzy spoke to Matt and Matt replied in a jolly tone "Yes Izzy?" "Why are you here? and where is T.K" Matt looked puzzeled for a few seconds. "I am here because I was wondering what you were doing and T.K is busy, he will be here soon though for his prize" Izzy looked shocked and worried "What prize Matt, we know where T.K is and where you should be." The white robed man had enough of this "He is also tainted with this spell. No one go near him, he is dangerous." "Me?" matt asked as he stood up and cracked his knuckles.

The robed man appeared once more before T.K's uncontrolled weeping body. "Just as I planned" the man said under his breath. He held out his hand similar to how he did to Matt. T.K slowly, much slower than Matt started to lose his control and begun to stare blankly at the dark lord. T.K stood up to no visible command and walked out of the now open cell. T.K's body was taken over but T.K could still think, it was like a mental prision, he could not control anything, but he could still see, it was strange, and ultimatly would make anyone go insane. T.K tried to take control but there was no way he could, he couldn't do anything but watch.

Matt grabbed onto Izzy by the neck much like he did with T.K. The robed figure shouted across the room "Who does Matt love in here more than anyone else" Izzy was choking and could only let out one word "..Sora!." Izzy suddenly lost conciousness and was hurled into the wall. Izzy's body slumped to the ground, where Sora looked and had no idea what to do.

The dark figure walked to his computer with T.K and told him the plan. "Listen my new servant, I want that girl." T.K nodded his old personality showing, but it was not T.K who was talking. "Got it master, Sora shall be brought to you. "Good, now go, and hold nothing back!" T.K nodded as he seemed to disappear from the digitalworld like he did out of Earth.

Matt held up Sora by the troat, Sora could barely breath, it was draining her energy to almost nothing, when she let out a small voice in desperation. "Matt! Stop! It's Sora! If you ever loved me you will stop now!" Matt looked even more angered, but suddenly dropped like his life was gone. His breathing suddenly returned extremely fast, his eyes shot open as he struggled to gather all that had happened, he was sweating like he had done a marathon but Sora pinned him to the ground to calm him.

Sora felt someone behind her and suddenly her neck was held by an arm tight as she fell into the person, her mouth was covered by the other person's hand. And then she slowly disppeared a smirking T.K barely showed before they disappeared. The Robed man sighing, as was the only thing he did generally.

Kari ran at the fading body of T.K trying to grab him but he was gone and she fell to the floor, beginning to cry Gatomon had to comfort her now she was back to nearly full strength. Kari knew she felt more for T.K than she usually showed, but it was too late, for all she knew this was the last time she would see T.K and she begun to cry even more. Izzy slowly got up, he had not seen T.K appear and so was not up to date on everything, he cracked his neck as he hobbled over to his laptop again. "So, can we go and save T.K now Matt has been taken care of." Matt looked at Izzy, barely any strength in him. "Izzy, T.K has taken Sora, I made him like this, it is all my fault." Sora looked shocked "What?" I beat him up in the cell we were in, I couldn't control anything I did, it scared me, and it is my fault!" Matt's eyes watered as he knew his little brother was somewhere with Sora, doing god knows what for that man." 


	4. TK's Guiding Light

Chapter 4 - T.K's Guiding Light

T.K dropped off Sora in the cell he once was at. He grinned as he laid her down and walked out of the cell, locking it securely. Sora got up and tried to reach the gate before it was locked, failing, causing T.K to laugh. The door opened and the man entered, he smiled as he looked over Sora, nodding in approval at his new toy.

"Well my dear, you are now my slave." Sora turned her head from T.K to the man and looked angry at him "What! I am not your slave! I have a right to make my own decisions, and I would never do anything for you, you pervert!" The man laughed, she certainly had a mouth on her. He smiled at her "Well I shall see you when you calm down, or when I force you to calm down... till then chow my darling" Sora rattled the gate and shouted at her top voice "Go die creep!" T.K smiled and begun to speak to her "Sora, you may aswell admit defeat, else you will have no choice, you WILL do what he says one way or another..." Sora stared at him, now slightly fearing what was to come, she gulped at the thought of being his 'Play thing' and crawled up into a ball, hoping the guys back at Matt's place could help her before it was too late.

"WHAT!" Izzy said as Kari said she wanted to go there and help T.K. Izzy took this the wrong way "You want to help the enemy!" Kari looked at Izzy rolling her eyes "No, look Sora cured Matt because Matt has a crush on her, and you all have told me that T.K looks at me strange, so he is most likely to have a crush on me, maybe I can save him." Izzy looked around, unsure of this. The robed figure smiled "and there you have it the plan is set, I am programmed only to fight my opposite, you must keep T.K away from me, and Kari use all you have to get T.K to regain control, it will not be easy, the longer he is under that man's spell it harder it becomes for the person to regain their control over their body."

Izzy put an electrode onto Kari's head, and input the co-ordinates, Kari slowly begun to disappear and go into the Digital world. Izzy watched as she went, and once gone went to re-input the co-ordinates for the next, but then saw that the electrode had been sent also, meaning he could not send another without another one. "No!" Izzy shouted realising. "What?" The robed man said "She has taken the electrode too!"

Kari appeared outside the mansion, the sky was grey and grim. Thunder blasted loud bangs all around the castle like mansion giving it that horror film look. She was already soaking wet and was waiting for everyone to arrive, but then the noise of guards alerted her. She looked to the house and saw a small window leading into the mansion, she quickly bolted for it, pulling her slender body through the small hole. She appeared to be in the cell rooms and could just about make out Sora in the darkness. She carefully walke d over to her, careful not to make too much noise, she whispered to her older friend, and Sora turned over to see who it was. "Kari?" Sora spoke with a depressed sounding voice. "Yeah, where is the key?" Sora sighed just about loud enough for Kari to hear "It is controlled by whoever is controlling T.K..." She said grimly returning back to a curled ball. "Sora don't give up yet..." "Kari, it feels like I have been here hours, I have had no food, no drink and no way to escape that I can think of, where is Izzy?" "They are coming, they are taking their time though sadly."

A loud bang could be heard nearby, Sora suddenly stood up looking worried "Kari! T.K is coming hide!" Kari begun to panic she didnt think tis move through very much, there was no where to hide, so she quickly ran to where the door would open, hopefully it would open and conceal her.

T.K entered and indeed the door left a small gap where Kari was hiding behind. He looked at Sara who's breathing had become irregulary high, T.K smiled, his eyes darting to the direction Kari was, but not turning his head. Sora looked on in panic now, she knew he knew and she just hoped she was wrong. T.K walked back still looking at Sora and slammed the door closed. Kari looked straight at T.K who seemed to be playing games with Kari. Kari had no idea what to do, no idea T.K knew she was here, if he went to leave she would be seen, and if she moved she would be heard... Kari tried her luck, she got as low as she could and tried to find a way behind him and back to the window.

"Kari! how nice of you to join us!" Kari lowered her head and closed her eyes, knowing she was caught. T.K grabbed her by the hair and pulled her to him. "Ow, T.K your hurting me!" T.K laughed as he turned her around to face him. "What do you want Kari?" Kari suddenly felt confused, it sounded like T.K but he hurt her... it couldn't be? or could it? "T.K are you there?" T.K face turned back to normal, his smile had gone "I am the new T.K Kari, do you like what you see?" T.K suddenly held kari's face with his left hand, rubbing her cheek carefully as his head came forward to meet her lips with his. Kari's eyes bolted wide as she knew this was not the real T.K, she tried to push him, but he was too strong, and his lips met hers. Her heart started to race, it was something she always wanted, but not like this, this was not T.K!

T.K came out of the kiss and looked at Kari with a smile "Seems the old T.K likes you..." Kari's heart missed a beat, she blushed slightly and decided now was the time "...and I love the old T.K. Now get out here!" Kari put her lips back over T.K's until suddenly she felt the weight of T.K drop. She grabbed him and stopped his fall from being to fast and lay him on the ground.

"Found one!" Izzy shouted down the stairs as he ran down chucking the wire at the Robed man, who still was unknown to the digidestined. "Great" The Robed man put the electrode on his head and hit enter. His entire body disappeared into the digital world. Izzy had no more and he had agreed to hold the fort here on earth.

T.K's eyes slowly began to open as he met Kari's. T.K smiled as his head resting on the legs of Kari. "Thanks Kari." Kari smiled back "No problem T.K..." T.K knew what she said, he heard every word. "I heard what you said." Kari blushed slightly unsure of if he did "O..." Kari couldn't say much to it but then T.K just made her whole world better "...and I love you too" Kari's eyes lit up, she couldnt help but smile as she brought her lips down to T.K's rising lips, as they met, they both felt their heart rates go sky high, it was a perfect moment the two shared. 


	5. End of Evil

Chapter 5 - End of Evil

"O my god, how long are you two going to kiss?" Sora shouted still in her cell. T.K turned his head to her and smiled, he couldnt stop. T.K looked up at the top of the bars, they wern't built into the roof, and he had a plan. He whispered to Kari and she got up and stood behind the door again, T.K opened the door and looked at the guard who was asleep. "HEY!" The guard shot up and looked at T.K who for all he knew was still one of his leaders. "Sorry sir!" The guard said and T.K quickly replied "Get in here a prisioner is trying to escape." "WHAT!" The guard ran in, and saw Sora in the back, he turned around confused and T.K gave him a powerful punch to his jaw, instantly knocking him out. T.K grabbed his axe and tied him with some rope in the guardroom. T.K grabbed the chair the guard was previously standing on and begun to hack at the ceiling which was made of sandstone.

The white robed man appeared behind the dark lord and coughed lightly showing his presence. The lord turned around only to be greeted by the fist of his rival. The dark lord fell to the ground, and soon after landing gabbed a knife out his robes and hurled them at the white robed man, who knew they were going to come and easily dodged them. The white robed hero took the lord by his head and slammed it off the desk he was working on, causing his lip to bleed.

The stone kept chipping off with little effort, what a foolish material to use to build this ceiling with T.K thought. A small gap had already formed from the continuous efforts of T.K, Karis wrapped her arms around T.K's body as he carried on. T.K was struggling and suddenly collapsed, the axe was too heavy to carry on, his energy was drained, but the gap was big enough for Sora to get out of, yet she had nothing to get up so high with.

The dark lord suddenly grabbed the hero's arm and flipped him over his back using the limb against him. He punched the white robed man, causing his nose to bleed, but the man was able to get out by kicking the dark lord off him. The Dark Lord came at him with a sword he had hidden, but the white robed man grabbed it and disarmed the man, and instantly struck the enemies back, severing h is nervous system, and ultimatly killing him. He could sense they needed him in the cells so he ran there with the energy he had left.

"Yeah" Izzy had a front row seat on the battle and yelled out loud in victory, it was interesting how all this victory was coming from humans rather than digimon. Izzy carried on watching as he caught a glimpse of T.K and Kari kissing. Izzy looked shocked, but in a good way, he knew that if the pair of them stopped being shy they would get together. At least he knew all was ok, and all that needed doing was Sora to get out of there, and for all of them to get back to this world.

The robbed figure arrived in the cell, and figured out a way. He begun to almost easily bend the bars, creating a way to travel up, using where two bars join as a stepping hold, she traveled up and managed to claw her way through the hole. She was caught by the Robed figure as T.K got up. Kari Followed T.K and asked the man a question "Who are you really, I know your a digimon..." The robed figure turned around and pulled his hood down, revealing a lion like face. T.K looked shocked "Leomon!" Leomon nodded but he had assumed he was the same one which helped him those many years ago. "Yes, but remember the one you are thinking of was turned to digidust, I am not the one who helped you that time about, but always remember if you are in danger, there is sure to be a Leomon near to aid you." 


	6. Back to Normal

Chapter 6 - Back to Normal

Izzy took his earphones off as T.K finally appeared. They were all re-united, Izzy looked around Tai was no where to be seen. He remembered not seeing him apart from in the morning with Sora outside. Then the gang heard noises coming down the stairs they all looked at Tai who looked pale as anything, Sora saw this sight in T.K before and ran to him, Matt clenching his fist at the sight but letting it go. "Tai, what's up!" Tai smiled and replied "Sorry guys if I missed anything I was being sick in the toilet and then I fell to sleep. Hope I didn't miss anything." Everyone looked at him stunned, they could not believe he missed everything that happened. Kari smiled and went to her brother "You havn't missed anything do not worry." Kari then walked up to T.K and begun making out with him. Tai's eyes widened at the sight, but he then smiled.

Another 6 hours had passed, and Matt finally told Tai of what had happened, he was disappointed to have missed out, he was the leader, he should have been there, but he didn't care too much, he had Sora now. Sora ran up to Tai and kissed him on the cheek "Hey, I am going to go now, want to come" Tai smilied "Sure!" Matt stood up and walked away "Cya Matt!" Sora said, Matt never answered her, so she assumed he did not hear, though she knew the real reason.

The House was almost empty, Izzy grabbed his laptop and waved bye to Matt, T.K and Kari. The door closed with only the 3 left, Matt went upstairs and grabbed his keys, T.K wondered where he was going, Matt told him he was going to meet an old friend, which T.K knew was just a plan by him and Tai to get the two together.

T.K and Kari sat down on the couch, Kari leaning against T.K's body as they watched a film. T.K kissed Kari passionatly as they repositioned themselves to do it more comftably. A small sound of something dropping could be heard, Kari looked down and saw the packet of a condom on the floor. T.K saw it aswell and looked at kari with a nervous look not wanting her to think it was planned by him. She gave T.K a funny look, which T.K knew meant she wanted to.

T.K grabbed it as Kari led him by his hands to his Bedroom. kari pushed T.K onto the bed and straddled his waist, kissing him once more before T.K took control, flipping them over, T.K started to kiss her lips then her neck.

The night would end as perfect as it started for the pair. Tai and Sora had the same romantic time at Tai's house and everyone was happy once more, apart from Matt who would constantly try to get in between Tai and Sora...to bleed. Matt dropped T.K and moved to the gate, which opened, allowing Matt passaged. The gate was locked with T.K unconcious lying on the floor, a puddle of blood starting to collect. 


End file.
